Breaks His Heart
by PrincessHeartStar
Summary: American Idol Seaon 10 story Lauren/Scotty Everything is great in Lauren's life when things take a turn for the worst and make her hate herself can the one person she lets in her life help her or make it worse? R and R please:
1. AN

This is a new Scotty/Lauren story I will be starting. This is the Full Summary of the plot not chapter one

Pairings: Scotty/Lauren, Hayley/Casey, Pia/Paul, Thia/Jacob (Towards the end)

Summary:

Lauren Alaina has a wonderful life she is on tour with the top 13 of American Idol, she has an amazing boyfriend Scotty, and she has great family and friends who are supporting her throughout her whole journey. Everything is great for her and Scotty and her have been dating for two months now and are having their anniversary soon. Then the next morning after one of the best nights of her life things take a turn for the worst. Lauren starts getting hate mail and people start thinking she is fat which she may or may not believe and leads to an eating disorder because of this and then someone she loves who is very close to her dies and her supposed-to-be best friend Thia hates her guts and threats her because she likes Lauren's boyfriend. While all of this is going on Scotty is trying to help her when she shuts out everyone but him and it breaks his heart to see the girl he loves so weak and depressed. Can he elp her before it's too late and if he does will she be alright. Will she ever be the same.

Please tell me what you think R and R

P.S. I would never want these things to happen to Lauren I like her so much I just got the idea watching videos of her on Youtube and the comments saying she is fat or has to lose a couple pounds is heart-breaking so to those of you who think she is fat leave her alone she is fine the way she is and for those of you who support her and love her the way she is: YOU ROCK!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Scotty's POV

Lauren and I are sitting on the couch and hanging out in our hotel rooms (that we have before the tour which starts in two weeks) but Lauren in visiting the guys room since the girls all went shopping and she didn't want to go and the guys are there too only to check out girls except Casey so it's pretty awkward between him and Hayley anyway we are hanging out before the girls and rest of the guys get back. We are just laying on the couch our hands intertwined and her head on my shoulder then when I thought this couldn't get any better it doesn't it gets ruined by Hayley, James, and Stefano bursting through the door talking so loud I think Hawaii could hear them and we didn't even know what they were talking about then they stop and the room gets quiet when they see us. "Aww hey lovebirds" says Hayley while plopping on the couch next to us then gets pushed off by James then he gets pushed off my Stefano and me and Lauren are at the edge just sitting there wondering when this is going to end . Then finally we get news from the rest of the top 13 that comes in the room that says each one of us gets to go to our hometown for two days to gets things they want/ need on tour. I wonder how it's going for Lauren last time she was home she was crying so hard after what happened with the tornados I wonder if she will be like this again I hope no I hate seeing her like that. Then I look over to her besides me and she is all smiling and happy then I remember why: It's our two month anniversary to when we began dating. So much has happened between then and now: Like then I just won American Idol and now I have a record deal back then no girl back home would talk to me now I have the girl of my dreams as my girlfriend. Of course the record thing gets in the way with the tour but not for long because they now know they can't interrupt the tour that has been going on through the whole history of the show so it's all good. Then I whisper in her ear "Can't wait for tonight!" I say quietly to her even though the whole group knows by now so it doesn't even matter "Me too" she says giggling.

(At their Anniversary Dinner)

So for this special occasion I am taking Lauren out to our favorite restaurant. I am just dressed up with a nice shirt with a tie while she is wearing a ruffled black and white ruffled dress that goes down to her knees she looks really beautiful. I smile at her as we sit down and she smiles back before looking at her menu. After we eat we just walk back to the hotel talking the whole way there I would tell her she looks beautiful then she would blush and say I look very handsome and she had a fun night. When we get up to our floor I stop at her door which is right next door to ours and turn towards her and kiss her gently which she kisses me back before pulling away. Then she says "I love you Scotty and this was so sweet of you I loved it" smiling at me lovingly" I love you too Lauren and its all my pleasure" I say before she goes inside and I get back to my room. As I lay down in my bed I can't help think how perfect this night has been.

(The Next Morning)

Lauren's POV

I wake up and realize what today is then scream and walk out of my room and down to the kitchen area in the lobby with the rest of the girls. "Why were you screaming Lauren?" says Hayley still yawning. "I just remembered Holly is coming up today so we are going to have a whole day with each other before she goes back home to Georgia I so excited!" I say smiling. "Well I think that's great Lauren" says Thia and Pia together. "Ok guys see you later" I say before leaving the hotel and going to my famiy's hotel to pick up Holly. When I see her I actually start crying for some reason because I keep thinking about the Idol Tour and how she is the whole reason I got to where I am today and that she almost died I could have lost her. Then she says "Lauren are you ok" says Holly worried. "Yea I'm fine lets go" I say while wiping my eyes then walking out the door with her.

End of First Chapter next chapter drama will unfold and things start getting bad

R and R

thanks


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(The next day)

Lauren's POV

Hayley and I are in our room that we share we are reading magazines and talking about random things when I hear the phone ring so I go to answer it's not my parents or my brother Tyler or Holly then I hear someone say

"Is this Lauren Suddeth?"

"Um yes this is her who is this?" I ask confused a little bit

"This is Dr. Reynolds I'm so sorry dear" wait wasn't dr. Reynolds holly's doctor now I'm a little worried

"Um what do you mean by sorry?"

"Are you cousins with Miss Holly Witherow"

"Yeah why"

"Um you are on her emergency contact list now we have to let you know"

"Know what" I asked really worried

"Miss Witherow has passed away because of the brain tumor it got worse" I felt like my whole world came crashing down

"What she can't be I just saw her yesterday this has to be some kind of joke" I say hoping it is

"No this isn't a sick joke she died in her sleep I just thought I would let you know I'm so sorry for your loss" he says before hanging up.

I feel sick, I feel like the whole world has died and become a black hole then the water works start and my eyes get watery then I run back into my room.

When I come back into the room my eyes are red and puffy and it looks like I have been crying for days I can't even talk I'm so depressed so Hayley brings Scotty into are room but even he can't get me to talk if I do I just start crying again.

Scotty's POV

Casey, Paul and I are in our room that we share and just playing videos games. When Hayley comes in our room surprisingly not for Casey. She asks me to come to her and Lauren's room right away. I basically rush out there hoping it doesn't have anything bad to do with Lauren. So I follow her to their room that's when I see her. Lauren looks like she just got hit by a bus or part of her soul has died. So I sit by her trying to figure out what's wrong.

"Lauren sweetie what's wrong" I asked concerned

"She-she-she died" she whispers

"Who died" I say surprised

"Hol-holly" she manages to get out before looking at the ground. Oh god she must be taking this really hard since she is like a sister to Holly. Hayley and I both agree to give her some alone time right now so awe walk downstairs when someone yells "Fan Mail". So everyone is rushing to find their letters. Then strangely I don't spot any for Lauren except one little letter. So I open it up thinking it's really nice but I'm wrong it's so horrible so I show the rest on the guys. "Hey guys come here look at this letter Lauren got" Then we all go on the couches and start looking at it. Then Hayley reads aloud "It says….


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Scotty's POV

I start looking at the letter of Hayley's shoulder and start reading it. It says…

Dear Lauren Alania,

You shouldn't even be going on the tour. In fact you shouldn't even have made it past Hollywood week. You have no talent, you can't hit any high notes and you can't even sing. Besides your ugly, fat (I guess somebody should step away from those Twinkies), and what is up with that thing you call your hair just keep it one color it has so many it just looks plain stupid. Anyway you just do all of us that are fans of music a disappointment. Why don't you just quiet singing right now and go back to that small little town you came from that would do all of is a huge favor. Also why are you dating Scotty do you really think he loves you he is just waiting until he's gets famous then he is going to drop you like a sack of garbage which you are. If anyone should date Scotty on tour it should no way in hell be you it should be Thia at least she could keep up with him vocally and actually has a chance with him and FYI at least she is skinny, pretty, and can sing. So just do us all a favor and die.

Bye,

Your worst Nightmare

As soon as I finish reading it everyone looks in shock or really sad for Lauren's sake. I just look really pissed off and ready to basically attack someone how dare they say that stuff about Lauren. Then Hayley pulls me aside and I tell her

"We have to hide this Lauren has already had enough trouble for this week she can't handle anymore" I say while Hayley nods in agreement. Then I say

"I will hide it in my room that way she can't find it.

"Okay "says Hayley before walking upstairs to Lauren's and her bedroom

Lauren's POV

I am kind of excited but sad at the same time but either way.. I'm going home to Georgia tomorrow! Then I go out of the room and head downstairs and see all the idols on the couch looking at something. Of course I'm curious to what it is but I let it go and go in there. As soon as I come in the room gets quiet and everyone gets up and goes some place else. Huh I just think that's a little weird then I spot Scotty sitting down so I go over and sit down next to him.

"Hi Scotty" I say smiling at him.

"Oh hey Lauren what's up" he says as he quickly puts away the thing he is looking at. Ok weird

"What was that you were looking at hmm?"

"Oh uh nothing"

"OK then" I decide to let it go and move on

(The next day)

I wake up strangely with a letter in my lap I wonder what it is so I open it up and start reading. It says it's addressed to me so I go ahead and continue reading it. OMG I think to myself is this really what people think about me. Then Hayley walks in and looks at what I'm reading at looks like she is going to freak out. She then asks me

"What are you reading there Lauren"

"Um this letter I found I just woke up and it was on my lap I guess I must have slept walked into another room or something."

"Oh that's weird huh?"

"Yeah totally but it says some pretty horrible stuff so it's now that good want to read it"

"Um I'm good hold on one minute" says Hayley as she walks out of the room then brings Scotty in with her

Um Lauren we have to tell you something about that letter" says Scotty

"What about it"

"We found it last night while we were going through fan mail and everyone read it it's not new it didn't just get there and then we hid it from you we are so sorry Lauren" says Hayley while trying to place an arm on Lauren's shoulder But she shakes it off then gets up to leave.

"I can't believe my best friend and my boyfriend hid something like that it's very personal and mine not anyone else's and everyone saw it you guys just couldn't keep to your selves could you. Thanks a lot you guys now I know what liars you both are"

Laur calm down can't we talk about this please" pleads Scotty.

"No you guys had you chance to talk with me but you decided not to I will see you guys I four days and talk things out when I get back goodbye" I say as leave the room in a hurry

(The next day)

I am walking with my mom to get on the plane but I can't stop thinking about Hayley and Scotty maybe I was a little bit harsh on them and I should say sorry.

End of Chapter The next chapter will be the funeral


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lauren's POV

I just got to the funeral area where I see so many people some of my family but mostly people I don't know. Then I go up and talk to her mom who's on the edge of crying and fake smiling for the guests.

"Hey Aunt Becky how is everything so far" I ask her

"Um not so good we are still trying to figure out the price since we don't have a lot of money because of the tornado damages"

"Ohh that's not good at all" I sigh thinking this is bad.

"Yes but it's what she would have wanted you can't really put yourself first at these types of situations it's all about Holly today it's would have made her happy to have a proper burial don't ya think?"

"Yah that's what she told me a couple times about her wake and also she wanted to be creamed not buried!"

"Well we are doing what's best for her Lauren in the end it is really gonna help but thanks for the suggestion" Becky says as she walks away. Then my brother Tyler comes up behind me.

"Hey how are you holding up sis?" Tyler says while holding my hand

"Not so good better but still just ok I'm still kind of in shock"

"We all are it just happened so fast and now she's gone"

"I know and I never even got to say goodbye or tell her how much I loved her" I say between tears since I started crying again "And I will never get to see her again"

"You will some day"

"Ok well it's starting now lets go garb our seats" I say while pulling on my brother and walking away

(Back at the house)

Scotty's POV

Fan mail comes again today and I am going to ask where Lauren's is then I see the mail man come up.

"Uh sir" I say while walking over to him

"Yes" he says while turning around

"Is there any fan-mail for Lauren today?"

"Um no but funny story all of her fan-mail got stuck since there was so much and I mean like bucket loads so we are arranging them right now then they should be here in the next few days there was only one letter yesterday because that was the only one we could get out of the pile o gosh they say the sweetest things I have to check all of them because we usually dispose of the ones that say bad hurtful things I didn't check the one we gave out yesterday though so they should be here between the rest of this week bye now"

"Bye thanks for the help"

I smile to myself since Lauren does have a lot of fans and that letter was just a mistake can't wait to tell her when she gets back home

(Back in Georgia)

Still Lauren's POV

We just got done with the wake and are going to the funeral where I will sing "If I Die Young" by the Band Perry I thought it fit the occasion and since they asked me to sing I thought why not. So I take the stage and start singing this song really gets me emotionally especially now. After I get done I feel back like my old self singing for what I start singing for Holly. I only started singing to make Holly better and she got better without her I would be back at high school cheerleading at football and basketball games not on a tour. I sit down as I hear everyone give their speeches and I think about most of them they all are talking about how Holly was such a kind and caring girl she never got in fights, never was a bully and was an all around nice person even strangers thought she was nice.

After all of the speeches are done my family and I go back to our house after saying goodbye to everyone. As I am washing my face before dinner there is a huge mirror in the bathroom and my parents and brother are already downstairs. Then I start thinking about that letter and what is said mostly that I wasn't pretty and I was fat. After I wash my face I examine myself in the mirror OMG they are right I am getting fat as I turn and look at my thighs and stomach and suddenly feel disgusted.

"I will lose only a couple pounds that way my fans will love me I will be skinny" I say out loud before finding a diary on the floor "This is perfect" I also say because I could use this to write down everything I eat and how many calories it has and how many calories I burn like a food diary. Then I hear my mom call out "Lauren dinner" Ugh what do I do now then I get an idea in my head I can't just not eat or skip because then my parents would get suspicious and that wouldn't be good and so if I need to I could just throw up the food then it wouldn't be in my system. You know what they say out of sight out of mind. Then I walk down the stairs with a smile on my face! I have my own little secret that no one can know and I have to do whatever it takes to keep it that way.

The End


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

P.S. When I said the end in the last chapter I meant End of Chapter don't worry I will for sure be writing more chapters!

Lauren's POV

It has been three whole days since I started dieting and now I am back at the mansion we get to use before the tour. As I walk out of the car and up to the steps outside I can already see everyone coming towards the door on the other side. I smile as I open the door and walk inside where I am greeted and hugged by every single one of them. Then Thia breaks the silence by asking

"So Lauren how was your visit" She says annoyed not knowing what to say.

"Um good everything was fine and so was the funeral if you were asking" I said not trying to sound harsh it just brings back memories that I don't feel like talking about. Then Scotty says

"Guess what that fan letter was a mistake I just talked to the mailman and he said all of your letters got stuck in the mail machine and wouldn't come until today and tomorrow isn't that great Laur" he exclaimed.

It's great but that letter wasn't a mistake and I know it although I still don't know who sent it I have to thank them later now they have me realizing I have to be healthy and looking-great (skinny) if people want to pay to see me sing (with the rest of the idols who all look great) and all of my friends like Thia, Pia, Hayley and Karen are all skinny now I can be too.

Then I walk up the stairs to "unpack" even though I am just going to write in my food diary. Then Scotty stops me when I am half way up the stairs. Ohh crap

"Laur where are you going" he says curiously.

"Um upstairs to unpack I will be right back" I say while smiling nervously

"Ok because all of us are going out for ice cream when you get back downstairs"

"Ok be right back" I say quickly as I walk up the stairs fast.

When I get to my room I shut the door then unpack really fast then take out my diary and start writing:

Breakfast: protein bar…. 60 calories

Lunch: skipped

Snacks: Ice Cream…. 180 calories ( planning to purge)

Dinner: ?...

Exercise:

Morning Run : one hour and 30 min… burned 90 calories

Then I close my diary and head downstairs feeling happy then I see everyone else is getting in the car and get in too while Scotty holds my hand and smiles at me. I put on a fake smile even though the thought of ice cream now disgusts me.

When we get to the ice cream shop everyone start ordering their stuff and I just get a small vanilla cone. Then Scotty once again looks suspiciously at me and asks if I'm ok. I once again say I'm fine and just not in the mood for ice cream. He just shrugs and leaves it alone. I smile to myself grateful that he just ignored it.

Then we get back to the house and I immediately go upstairs to the bathroom no questions asked just glares and looks from the fellow idols. Then I take out my tooth brush and stick it down my throat and lean over the toilet. Once I feel satisfied I look at myself in the mirror feeling better that I got it out of my system now I can't have all of that fat go to my thighs or stomach nope it's all gone.

Then I head downstairs for dinner and start moving it around with my fork so it looks like I'm eating even a little. Then I see Hayley and Casey steal glances at one another from across the table secretly.. or they think so but it's not. Then Hayley asks me what's wrong and points out that I have barely touched my food.

"I'm fine I am just not that hungry okay" I say a little bit irritated before eating some of my food.

Then after dinner is over I put on a jacket and get out a bottle of water and go for a run without anyone noticing luckily. When I get back I quietly open the door and make my way upstairs and look over at Hayley sleeping once I get in my room. Was I really gone that long? I ask myself since everyone is already asleep. I just let it go and relax in my bed and fall asleep feeling good I got some exercise in.

(The next day)

Scotty's POV

Once Lauren got home yesterday I noticed she has been acting different like really different I have tried asking her on many occasions what is wrong but she keeps saying she is fine so I let it go. Then I head downstairs to eat breakfast with Paul and Casey. Then I spot Lauren sitting down at the table just reading a book and eating half of a banana. So I go and sit next to her when she spot me she looks up from her book and smiles before saying

"Hey Scotty morning" she says

"Morning Lauren" I say before kissing her check before adding

"So the guys and I are heading to pick up doughnuts want anything?"

"Um no thanks I just had a banana, glass of milk and protein bar I think I'm good"

"Ok we will see you girls when we get back" says Paul.

"K will I guess I should go bye Laur"

"Bye" she says before closing her book then heading upstairs

Lauren's POV

It's the middle of the day now and we just finished eating doughnuts of course I didn't eat one. So I head upstairs and open the door to my room and find Hayley holding a sandwich and she is holding it out for me.

"Here eat this" she says shoving it in my face

"I don't have time for this Hayley" I say while pushing right past her and taking off my sweater that I had on

"I know okay Lauren I know"

"Know what?"

"Everything

"I don't know what your talking about"

"I found your food diary okay I know you haven't been eating"

"I am eating it's fine nothing is wrong I just…. It's a small diet but I am going to stop right now I promise" I lie nervously

"Good because we need you healthy and happy what would everyone think especially Scotty it would break his little heart to see you like that."

"I know can we just keep this between you and me"

"Okay fine my lips are sealed"

"Thanks you're a good friend"

Then she turns towards me before heading downstairs saying

"So you promise you are going to stop your diet"

"Promise" another lie I think to myself before Hayley walks out of the room

End Of Chapter


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Scotty's POV

Everyone is excited today because we get to see our tour busses for the first time and test drive them for a couple of hours to see what it feels like on the road. So we grab are coats and head to the buses one for the boys and one for the girls. We have my mom, Lauren's mom and Thia's mom with us since we are the minors and they wanted to see the bus. As we get ready to go on the bus I quickly glance over at Lauren and smile and wave before heading with the rest of the guys and my mom on our bus. As soon as we get on the guys start fighting over which bunk they are using while James and Stefano are at the cool mini fringe looking and taking out all of the food and drinks we have like the goof balls they are. This is going to be a long day….

(On the girls bus)

Lauren's POV

I feel really bad for lying to Haley last night but what was I supposed to do I can't have her knowing then she would tell someone. At least the tour is taking my mind off of it because today we get to take a sneak peek of our tour bus and drive around for a while to get used to the feeling of being on the road a lot. Before getting on the bus I look over at Scotty who smiles and waves at me then gets on the guys bus. As soon as we get on Pia, Thia ,and Haley pick out there bunks and Karen, Ashthon and Naima are looking at the cool features such as the TV the mini cooler and fringe, and the CD players and we get our own fire place!

So far no one noticed anything strange during breakfast or that I skipped and wasn't even there I mean they were all excited and wouldn't stop talking but still . After Haley almost caught me that night I hid my diary really well in my pillow case that way she can't find it. Since we never wash our pillow cases she has no reason to look there. Once we start driving everyone is cheering and excited even Thia's mom and she doesn't get excited about things often. My mom on the other hand was happy and really excited.

After we have been driving around for a bit I start to feel dizzy like really dizzy. So I head to the kitchen area where everyone is and hold on to the counter to keep myself from falling or something. Then I forgot I was going to read my book while on the road so I head back to get it which was a bad idea. Once I let go of the counter and walk a few feet I start feel weak again and sudden fall then everything blacks out.

Haley's POV

All of us are excited to get on the tour bus so as soon as I get on Pia ,Thia, and me go and pick out our beds first. Then we head off and drive around and all of us including the moms are in the kitchen area of the bus just talking and laughing. When we see Lauren come in and hangs on the counter for whatever reason. Then she starts to get up because she claims she forgot something. That's when we see it as soon as Lauren walks a few feet away she faints. All of us then go over with Lauren's mom running there even though Lauren is right in front of us.

Lauren's mom calls her name then after the third time she suddenly wakes up and gets up slowly leaning against the wall. Then her mom asks her

"Lauren sweetie what's wrong"

"Nothing mom I am just feeling a little car sick"

"You never get car sick. Did you eat today?"

"Yes"

"What did you eat maybe it was something you ate."

"It might just be the flu or something okay" Lauren says as she walks away. As soon as she is out of sight I say to the rest of the group

"Okay that was weird"

"Tell me about it" says Pia

"Whatever we should be heading back to the mansion soon right"

"Yea" and "Yes" were the responds from everyone as we talk some more then turn back.

Sorry for not updating for so long this weekend was really busy so I will try to update sooner the next time!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Haley's POV

All of the top 13 girls except Lauren called a meeting in the living room because we wanted to know what cause the accident of this morning when Lauren fainted and whether or not to tell the guys. Then Thia speaks first

"I think we shouldn't tell the guys because everyone is nervous for the tour and stressed out so this would just worry them even though they have nothing to worry about"

Is she serious?

"Um may I remind you Lauren fainted and if we don't tell the guys we should at least tell Scotty he deserves to know" says Pia

"Why just Scotty" says Thia looking very annoyed

"Because he's her boyfriend and he has to know these things or something worse could happen to Lauren" I say

Then we see Lauren coming into the room and we all stop talking and act natural. Then Thia just gets up and walks out of the room. I don't know why Lauren is friends with her. Then I sit next to her and ask her

"Hey Lauren are you sure you're okay?"

"Fine why do you ask" she replies with a smile.

"Just wanted to make sure you're okay after just suddenly fainting like that"

"Well I'm fine but thanks for the concern one more thing" she says about to leave

"Yah"

"Um you didn't tell anyone about my small "diet" I had a while ago right?"

"Um no why?"

"Just wondering okay thanks bye" she says before walking out of the room

Thia's POV

I got really bored right away talking about Lauren I mean she fainted it's not like she died so I just got up and left. I saw Lauren talking with Haley so I found this is my chance to talk to Scotty so I find him in his room and walk in.

"Hey Scotty"

"Oh hi Thia" he says looking up from his book

"So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow just the two of us we could go out to lunch or something"

"Um sure I guess that's fine"

"Cool see yah later" I say then kiss his check before leaving.

Scotty's POV

I was just relaxing in my room reading a book my mom sent me in case I get bored then Thia all a sudden comes in and basically asks me out. I mean yah I'll admit I used to have a crush on her but that was before I met Lauren and now she is everything to me and I will not throw that away by cheating on her but I agreed anyway because we haven't talked in a while so one lunch couldn't hurt.

Haley's POV

As I am walking into Lauren's and my room I see Lauren isn't there and is probably on one of her walks she always goes on in the middle of the day which I don't know why but whatever. When I remember Lauren wanted me to switch beds for tonight just for fun so I look at her pillow case and realize it's old so she would want it washed so I will wash it for her.

So I take her first pillow case off and toss it to the side when I get to her second pillow case I fell something and when I empty it I find her diary or journal so I look inside. When I realize this was the one I found earlier then I think it's just old but when I find today's date in there it says:

No one has figured out yet I think Haley got over the whole idea of my little diet and everything is cool again. I ran twice as much today and I still didn't lose weight I feel as if my body is rebelling against me and the people around me first Haley snopping through my things then Scotty worrying about me every single second it's driving me crazy xoxo Lauren

…

I knew she was lying to me about her little diet and it's not little it's serious and dangerous.

Then I hurry downstairs to tell the two most people who I knew I could trust Pia and Paul since they are like Lauren's second parents here. On my way I bump into someone and realize it's Casey

"Oh hi Casey sorry didn't see you there" I say hurrying to get up

"It's okay Haley… so how are you?"

"Um I'm fine thanks but I really have to go okay"

"Okay cool but Haley I'm sorry I didn't want things to end the way they did and I'm sorry"

"It's okay and thanks me too now I really have to go" I say rushing down the hall when I spot Paul and Pia talking and laughing

"Paul Pia I need to tell you guys something"

"Yea sure what"

"It's about Lauren and it's important I found something of Lauren's and she hasn't been eating and that's why she fainted"

"WHAT" They both shout luckily no one heard

"We will confront her tomorrow with her mom" says Paul

"Okay sounds like a plan" says Pia and me

No One's POV

(With Karen and Thia in their room)

"Hey guess what Thia"

"What Karen" she says acting surprised

"Well a bunch of Lauren's fan mail is coming up isn't that great"

"Why is it always about little miss perfect huh never the rest of us"

"Lauren has been through so much at least try to act supportive Thia you are supposed to be her friend"

"If everything is always about her I might have to right another letter to her" Thia mumbles

"Wait what you wrote the letter" she shouts

"Yes okay I did and there is nothing you can do about it also I'm going on a date tomorrow with Scotty"

"Yah right"

"no really I am ask him"

Karen just left her there as she mumbles "Unbelievable"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AN: I know some of the lines are similar to the ones in the Degrassi episodes it just fits this chapter and I couldn't figure out what to do so I know they are the shows just to clarify so people don't think I'm trying to copy that episode cause I wasn't trying to:

(The next day)

Scotty's POV

As I get up for breakfast I remember today is the day Thia and I are hanging out. I don't really want to go but I told her I would and I wouldn't want her to think I was bailing on her. Plus Haley Pia, and Paul want me to talk to Lauren with them about something that they won't mention. Anyways I'm not going to go with Pia and Paul because Lauren has been really distance lately so I'm just going to let her have some alone time and having a talk with Pia and Paul will do just the thing.

Then Thia walks up to me when I get downstairs

"Can't wait for lunch Scotty see you at 12" She says as she smiles

"Uh okay cool that works" I say before walking off

Maybe this lunch won't be so bad it could be just what I need plus it's just for an hour two hours at the most so it's can't be horrible. And it's not like a date so there should be nothing wrong with two friends hanging out even if I used to have a crush on her it's all forgotten because I have Lauren who is wonderful even if she is not hanging around that much anymore.

Haley's POV

As soon as I get up I remember I found something online so I am going to tell Pai and Paul before Lauren's parents gets here. I asked Scotty if he could be there too for support because he would want to know but he said he can't and that he is going to lunch with Thia. I also heard from Karen that Thia likes Scotty and is trying to get Scotty to like her which won't work anyway.

So then I spot Pia and Paul talking in the kitchen as soon as I walked down the stairs. So I go over to them with my laptop.

"Hey guys I have to show you something important before Lauren's parents comes"

"Ok what is it" says Pia while looking down at the computer screen

"Ok well it says here: Baggy Clothes, Hiding Food, Mood swings, and frequent trips to the bathroom after eating are all signs and symptoms of anorexia nervosa"

"Well let's look at all of the possible signs we have noticed okay" says Paul nervously

"Well every time after we eat I always notice Lauren goes upstairs like right after and comes down like 20 minutes later, um she does seems to change moods once happy once sad but I thought it could be girl problems but now I'm thinking not so much" says Pia

"And I found some wrappers and half eaten or not eaten at all protein bars and other food under her bed yesterday so that's a sign" I add

"OK well since we are sure let's call her parents"

Scotty's POV

"OK Thia are we going soon" I say checking my clock it's 11:50 almost time.

"Yes let's go" She says while grabbing my hand and leading me out the door

When we get to the restaurant we sit down and just start talking to each other. It's good we are talking again we haven't talked in a while and since Lauren isn't talking to me much it's nice to have someone to talk to and hang out with.

After lunch I say

"We should leave and go back to the mansion"

"Yah your right" Thia says while getting up and following me out of the restaurant.

(back at the mansion)

No One's POV

Lauren walks up the steps since she just got back from her jog and enters the house. As she turns the corner she sees three of her fellow idol friends: Pia, Paul and Haley along with her parents sitting down on the couches are gathered together for some reason Lauren didn't know.

"What's going on" Lauren says trying to figure out why her parents are here

"Come sit down here sweetie Haley Pia and Paul called us here because they were concerned and worried about you" says Kristy Lauren's mom

"And they told us you have been behaving different" says J.J. Lauren's father

"Their lying" says Lauren

"No their not Lauren we want you to talk to a specialist or doctor about why you aren't eating" says J.J again this time more stern

"I am eating there is nothing wrong" Lauren says basically shouting

"You are hiding food" says Paul

"You have major weird mood swings" says Pia

"You just aren't yourself" says Haley

"Laur please you need to calm down so we can talk about this" says Kristy

"No there is nothing to talk about I need to get out of here" Lauren says making her way to the door quickly

When she tries to walk out Paul blocks the door and Haley comes up and talks to her

"You can't go Lauren please stop we need to get you help" says Haley pleading

"You called them here didn't you… you told them this is all your fault " says Lauren while running up the stairs and into her room with everyone following behind her.

When she gets to her room she starts breathing harder and harder while taking anything she could find on top of her bed and in her dressers and throwing them around the floor.

"Stop Lauren" says Pia almost on the edge of tears

"Please please stop Lauren" says J.J

"You are supposed to be my friends how can I trust you now"

"We are your friends that's why we're trying to help you"

"Mom help something happening please" Lauren says while collapsing on the ground

"Whoa Lauren" says Kristy

"Paul call 911 go hurry"

"Please stay with us Lauren try look at us" says her father

(outside on the porch)

Scotty's POV

We just got back then she turns to me and says

"I had a great time Scotty"

"Yah me too"

Then we just stand there in silence when she leans in and kisses me of course I quickly pull back

"I'm sorry Thia I like you a lot but I have a girlfriend"

"I know I shouldn't have done that sorry"

"It' okay"

When I think this day could get better all a sudden I see an ambulance truck putting someone in the truck I couldn't see the face but now I was worried as to who it could be. When we walk inside no one is there I see a note it reads:

Went to the hospital come quick we will tell you details we you guys get here

From Paul

So we head o the hospital as soon as I see the idols except Haley in the waiting room and Lauren's brother. Now I'm really worried so I ask more demand

"What's is going on?"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(At the Hospital)

Scotty's POV

"What is going on and where is Haley?" I ask everyone who is just sitting there either crying or angry and sad but just not showing it

"Something happened something really bad" says Paul

"Well is someone going to tell me because Paul told me to come here to what happened if it is that bad" I replied

"Lauren she "Pia starts to say but just cries harder while Paul answers for her

"She's freaking Anorexic ok" Paul shouts

"What how did that happen"

"Remember that stupid letter and remember what it said yeah well since whoever wrote it called her fat she believed it and stopped eating"

"No she couldn't have I asked her if she was fine she said she was"

"She lied Scotty to keep her secret safe from everyone" Paul says before adding

"And If you would have just shown up to talk to her with us you would have known and helped her and knew what was going on but you went on a date with another girl, Thia"

"WHAT" shrieked Pia

Before I knew it everyone was yelling at me and blaming me

(In the hospital room)

No One's POV

"Doctor said you had a panic attack" says Kristy to Lauren with Haley also by her bedside while her dad and brother are talking to the doctor

"Ok well I'm fine I ate too many protein bars that's the last time I will eat one of those things" says Lauren says while starting to take the IV out of her arm and get up

"Lauren you can't go anywhere now"

"But it was just a panic attack"

"Brought on by starvation. A psychiatrist is coming to talk to you and she might diagnose you as anorexic."

"I want to go home mom"

"Honey you can't"

"Lauren you need to stop. You need to stop or your gonna die You can't do that to me" cries Haley on the side of Lauren's bed

"No one's gonna die okay? I'm gonna try to beat this Haley. I'm gonna try to beat this.

(Outside the room with everyone else and the doctor)

"Is there anyway she can leave eailer because we have a tour to get too in fourdays" says Lauren's dad

"Usually no because we want to recover the patient as long as possible but in cases like this I guess we could work something out" says the doctor

"Oh thank god thank you so much doc" J.J. says

"But people have to watch her really closely and keep an eye on her at all times okay that is very important for her recovery"

"Ok got it we understand"

"But I can't let her out I will let her out on Friday in three days okay"

"Okay that's fine as long as my little girl get's better" J.J. says relieved.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(The next day)

Scotty's POV

All of the idols are here in the hospital waiting room we just got here bright and early. Her parents and brother even slept here over night.

"I can't believe she didn't even tell anyone or no one even looked for any warning signs" I whispered to Paul who is sitting next to me.

"We did Scotty that's the point we tried to actually help her unlike you"

"What I didn't even know what was going on"

"Yes because you didn't listen, you didn't listen to me when I told you to not go on the stupid date you didn't listen to Pia and Haley when they told you something was wrong with Lauren and they wanted you to come talk to her with them so you didn't listen to anything we had to say Scotty it's your own fault"

"Okay I get it now"

"Do you do you really understand the stress and horrible scared and worried feelings we all went through so help someone we care about when you her own boyfriend was out on a date with another girl"

"Look I'll go talk to her right now okay"

I say then get up and walk into her room where I see her parents sitting there looking tired and praying with her then they get up and walk out of the room. Then she notices me

"Scotty oh hey what are you doing here I didn't know you were here or I would have wanted you in here sooner" she says smiling

"I'm sorry I wasn't there yesterday and I didn't get to see you either so sorry about that"

"It's okay you're here now right"

"Yah I am did they tell you things about me"

"Well they said that you didn't want to come talk to me with them and when they asked you said no and here's the funny part they told me that you and Thia went on a date isn't that funny I mean they are obviously lying for some weird reason"

"Yah um about that they weren't lying Lauren"

"What do you mean by that"

"Thia and me went out to lunch kinda as a date I guess you could say"

"So you cheated?" she said eyebrow rasied and she is giving me a stare

"I don't even know how it happened Laur"

"You didn't answer my question did you or did you not cheat on me"

"Yes I did"


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own American Idol

"I'm just joking Laur I would never cheat on you" Scotty says laughing as Lauren's angry express drops and she looks relived

"Good" She says smiling as she hugs him and lightly laughs too. Her life is finally starting to get better

It had been a few years since that moment Lauren never had a relapse she almost did one time on tour but with her family friends and Scotty by her side she pulled herself together and didn't give in. Scotty and her have been going strong ever since but since he told her the real truth about Thia kissing him she hasn't talked to Thia since she found out. Haley and Casey finally admitted they were still crazy about each other and got back together. It has now been 4 years since they started dating and Scotty was going to pop the big question tonight.

"So what are we doing out here everyone is inside silly" Lauren says stepping outside into the garden outside Haley and Casey's house while everyone was inside having drinks and talking. Scotty had asked her to come out since he had something to tell her she was now wondering what he was going to say.

"Well I thought we should be alone for a moment" He says shutting the door behind him

"Okay Mr. Secretly" She says giggling as Scotty quickly checks his pocket making sure the ring is there

"Okay Laur I wanted to ask you something important"

"Okay go ahead" She says smiling not ready for what is about to happen

"Well Laur we have been dating for four years now and I love you I know you already know that but" He begins as he knees down as he continues

"Will you marry me Lauren Alaina" Scotty says opening the ring case and waits for her reaction.

"Of course I will Scotty Mc Hottie" She says using one of her nicknames for him as she hugs him before bringing her lips on his and kissing him passionately as all their other friends come out clapping and they pull apart smiling. They eventually left Haley and Casey's house and went back to Scotty's house after Lauren called her mom telling her the great news. They went back into the backyard as just laid out on a blanket looking out into the sky watching the stars as they see a shooting star comes across the cloudless sky

"Make a wish Laur" He whispers in her ear softly while smiling

"Why there is nothing I would rather ask for we are getting married we have great friends and family while growing up together and I hope we get the chance to grow old together" She says kissing his check as she leans his head on his shoulder and they stay like that the whole night. Life was definitely looking up for them now…

The End

AN; I'm not sure if you guys want me to write something more about them like the wedding or their future together just PM me or review and I will think of new ideas!


End file.
